meritferretlupisvulpesfandomcom-20200216-history
Powermad Darkky
Powermad Darkky was the first alternate Darkky ever created. According to LupisVulpes's old flipnotes, Powermad and Darkky originally shared the same body, but were completely different, much like Writer and Author. This was changed later on when Darkky was able to create other "selves". Appearance Powermad Darkky is a dog with brown fur and light blonde hair. He is shown to wear a headset, which in previous designs, originally said "Darkky Laboratories". His patches on his tail and knee have red and orange stripes. He appears to be in his early 20's, and has mid-pitch voice that is slightly raspy. Personality Powermad's personality is usually varied based on who he's around. His usual personality when around friends or the other Darkkies is very snarky, sarcastic, and sly, but moderately enjoyable to be around if you can stand his sense of humor. His more 'aggressive' side is where he gets his name. When around his enemies or people he's not comfortable with, he usually turns a bit more snappy, violent, and power hungry. Due to the fact that Powermad has developed quite a few enemies, this is his usual persona. Plot The Birds are Working Powermad's original concept in TBAW series was that he knew lots about electronics and robots. He took over the 'Aperture Science Labs' by accident. This lead him to go mad for power, even attempting to take over Vanish's whole facility. He created turret foxes and used them as slaves. He was supposed to take over Vanish's lab at some point if the series had continued. In a scrapped concept, Powermad supposedly would have died and become an undead skeleton. Trivia * He seems to dislike Truffula. * One of Powermad's recorded lines from a TBaW voice casting was recycled and used for Showtime in AUDIENCE. * He prefers to be called Powermad instead of his actual name due to the fact the his real name "Maxie" is an embarrassment for him. * Before he was given the name "Powermad", he was named "Evil Darkky" for a short period of time * He was the first alternate Darkky * It would be assumed he would be in Audience, do to him being in the 2014 masterlist. * His headphones connect to a personal system that he created. * He created the Turretfoxes, CE and UE. Gallery darkky9_by_lupisvulpes-d7x9kol.png|Powermad from his 2014 reference sheet. 16237375_e09MvpaNYLFllYd.png 1991427_dzjVZXdZEUja3Ws.png 1991438_2W5vEVDvPWyVtZY.gif|A gif of Powermad from the "Migraine" MAP. powermad12.png|Powermad from the "Migraine" MAP part. 6613127_S9feoGlpIGBOmGr.png 1991186_borqHLXzAr6GZxO.gif|A gif of Powermad yanking Lie's tail. 1991209_55bKhPV2xV4McxR.png|A frame of Powermad from "Schizophrenia". powermad29.png|A frame of Powermad from "Schizophrenia", featuring his old colors. Evil darkky.PNG|His oldest version, when he was once known as "Evil Darkky". must_of_been_out_of_his_mind_by_lupisvulpes-d5ksu77.gif|A gif of Powermad, likely gone insane. i_really_miss_you_by_lupisvulpes-d53z9tl.png|A vent art of Powermad. clearly_not_the_brains_by_lupisvulpes-d51gn9j.png|Powermad, alongside Donzzo. 2002538_ZGr9sFcd8Adae4w.png|Powermad from the 100 Character Challenge. darkkypowermad.png|Powermad, looking in a mirror at Darkky. darkkypowermad2.png|Powermad, with his back facing Darkky. powermad turretfox.png|Powermad pushing the turret fox cube, with what appears to be Sparky on top. 3686952 VUN8irYoU4V5ds1.gif 3686955 wffplfXgiiafAO1.gif 3469415_QPn2eMggZptJ9Iw.gif FB_IMG_1556208866585.jpg|Wearing jewelry before being made into Oxy Undead_darkky_powermad_by_lupisvulpes-d5si1ln.png|Undead 3469391_80ucUDhHuOAN5vM.png|Human with Boom 3469393_piZJAkgrRm98wbt.png 9611586_lwwRz7h1whbjAbV.gif 9611589_1urCKi12ot6bzgd.gif 9611588_W7nuSNYi75vgacC.gif tumblr_njhjwzn8lW1siz4qdo1_1280.gif|A work in progress gif of Powermad from "Migraine." 1851664_LmHiudm1Q9thdTK.png|Trying to drag All out of the Tenebris 2745642_MYM0QBVXTyGudJX.jpg 14896774_NUaVnoYqjvS3UJq.jpg Category:Characters Category:TBaW Category:Darkky Category:Male Category:Factory Owner Category:Antagonist